Albert Wesker
The following information was gained from another wiki Here's the link to the site I got the info from http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Wesker Power-hungry, knowledgeable and infinitely cunning, Albert Wesker was a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. To this end, he was affiliated with the Umbrella Corporation, as one of its most promising researchers, and at the same time participated in illicit activities by going undercover as an officer in the R.P.D. and the leader of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. Through the course of much betrayal of his allies to further his own plans, Wesker faked his death, gained superhuman powers from a Prototype virus, and worked alongside both the mysterious "Organization" and TRICELL, Inc. He would eventually enact a plot, originally created by Oswell E. Spencer, to transform the human race into powerful super-humans like himself, and be a god to rule over them and a new age. Wesker was the central antagonist for much of the series, surpassing even Oswell E. Spencer. Biography "The only thing that can defeat power is more power. That is the one constant in this universe. However, there is no point in power if it consumes itself. I will enlist the help of an old friend against our common foe; I will use one pawn to eliminate the other, and emerge with the spoils for myself..." Early life and Umbrella Albert Wesker was born to parents with superior intellectual genes. He and dozens of other children of his caliber were collected and raised as components of the Wesker children project by the Umbrella Corporation and given the surname "Wesker". He showed particular promise over the other children, which pleased Umbrella's founder, Oswell E. Spencer. Spencer saw in Wesker the makings of what his children needed.needed Obviously not coincidentally, Wesker would eventually go into the service of the same company that molded him and become a close employee under the watchful eyes of his 'creator', Spencer, all while unaware of the pharmaceutical president's true intentions and his origins. Wesker joined the international pharmaceutical enterprise Umbrella at the age of seventeen and began working as one of its researchers with William Birkin. In 1977, Wesker was assigned to the Umbrella Executive Training Center under Doctor James Marcus. Wesker became friends with, and a rival of fellow trainee William Birkin, becoming colleagues and accomplices for years to come. Both Wesker and Birkin were regarded by Marcus as his best apprentices and the only people he trusted. When the training facility was closed down on July 29, 1978, the two were personally transferred to the Arklay Laboratory, becoming the facility's chief researchers. Upon their arrival at the Laboratory, Wesker was handed a file from the facility's president regarding the Ebola virus, which had been discovered two years earlier. The facility was, to the outside world, studying samples of the Ebola virus for usage in creating a vaccine; in fact, Umbrella was researching into its impressive death-rate for usage in the experimental t-Virus, which was also being researched on in the facility. Wesker's and Birkin's research of the t-Virus lasted over thirteen years and three different stages. In 1988, when the research reached its third stage (the creation of the Tyrant Bio-weapon), Wesker and Birkin were then ordered by Spencer to assassinate their former mentor, Marcus and steal all of his research. Shortly after, Birkin's research yielded the discovery of the G-virus in the body of Lisa Trevor, a long time test subject of Wesker and Birkin's while at the Arklay facility.needed When Spencer approved his project in 1991, Wesker began having doubts about Spencer's intentions and requested a transfer to Umbrella's Intelligence Bureau that same year. In 1996, Wesker joined the newly founded S.T.A.R.S. division of the Raccoon Police Department, where he worked as a double agent for Umbrella, giving them information on any police investigations. During his time in the division, he also took note of Chris Redfield's abilities. Ecliptic Express Two years after the formation of S.T.A.R.S., a series of cannibal homicides were reported near the Arklay region. While the public feared these deaths were the work of a local cult, only Umbrella knew the truth. Wesker also forbade any outbound calls from the mansion, presumably to contain the disaster. In an effort to control the public outcry, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team was dispatched to the region to investigate the situation. Wesker used the time they were gone as an opportunity to gather battle data by pitting the members of S.T.A.R.S. against Umbrella's B.O.W.s. In order to further ensure that Bravo team would be utilized as test subjects, he also arranged for their transport chopper's engine to be sabotaged. At the same time, Wesker and Birkin were ordered to reclaim the Umbrella Training Facility. They operated within a hidden control room within the training facility ordering for U.S.S. Delta Team to secure the out-of-control and contaminated Ecliptic Express, also ordering for the train to be destroyed in order to contain the infection. Unfortunately, the resurrected Marcus destroyed any chance of reclaiming it. To make matters worse, they weren't able to go through with destroying the train thanks to T-virus-infected leeches ambushing and wiping out the team before the train could reach the nearest relay point. Forced to destroy the facility, Wesker realized this to be the perfect opportunity to leave Umbrella to pursue his own personal interests. After destroying the escaped failed experiment: The T-001, Wesker encountered the head of Umbrella's paramilitary organizations: Sergei Vladimir, who was Spencer's trusted colonel. He asked where Wesker was going, and Wesker simply said his next mission. Sergei reminded him that the reclamation of the training facility was his mission. Wesker pointed out that the t-Virus had escaped, infecting a great deal of the area. He told Sergei that his intent was to destroy the facility and dispose of it, as it was of no further use. Sergei reminded Wesker that he was not in charge of Umbrella and could not just do as he pleased without his superiors' consent, unaware of Wesker's intentions to leave Umbrella, anyway. He then unleashed his bodyguard, an Ivan against him in order to punish Wesker for his failure and as a reminder of who was in control. Wesker saw the fight as a chance for some entertainment and battled the B.O.W. Just as the Ivan was about to attack again, an explosion occurred in the training facility, above. Wesker gave a soft smile as the facility's charges detonated, and the blast caught Sergei and his Ivan off guard so they could shield themselves. This gave Wesker enough time to slip away and escape the defunct facility, prompting Sergei to say "I guess he didn't like his lesson." Wesker then prepared to dispatch the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team to the region. The "Mansion Incident" "I will follow my initial plan and lure the S.T.A.R.S. members into the mansion. Their superior combat training should make them perfect test subjects." By the following day, all contact with Bravo team was lost and Wesker's Alpha team was dispatched to the site. Upon arrival, Alpha team was attacked by a loose Cerberus pack and then, abandoned by their pilot, Brad Vickers. After the loss of member Joseph Frost to the dogs, Wesker and the remaining members of Alpha team sought refuge in the nearby mansion, where Wesker had previously worked. Initially ordering everyone to split up, Wesker disappeared and left the remaining members of Alpha team (Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton) to fend for themselves. During this time, he proceeded to dispose of any evidence of his being aligned with Umbrella, either in person, or by intimidating Barry Burton into aiding him in doing so. At least one of these incriminating evidences was a final letter from one of the researchers, by tearing off the top portion of the letter. Of the nine S.T.A.R.S. operatives who entered the mansion (including Wesker himself), only four members of Alpha team, along with Bravo team's Enrico Marini, Richard Aiken and Rebecca Chambers, managed to survive against the various creatures and Bio Organic Weapons that infested the facility. At some point, Wesker also encountered a monster in chains in the woods outside the mansion and proceeded to request backup. In order to ensure the downfall of the other members, Wesker used extortion in order to convince Barry to do his bidding (luring the others to traps) by threatening his family. When Enrico uncovered evidence that implicated Wesker and Umbrella, Wesker murdered Enrico. However, Chris and Jill learned the truth about Wesker and then proceeded to foil his plot by destroying the T-002 Tyrant, along with the facility itself. During the ensuing chaos, Wesker injected himself with a Prototype virus given to him by his partner, William Birkin. Allowing the Tyrant to "kill" him, the virus resuscitated9 his body after the room became empty. This gave him superhuman strength, agility and regeneration, but at the severe cost of the loss of his humanity. The resulting mutation also gave him gold-red cat-like eyes (but these were not immediately noticeable, due to the sunglasses he always wore). Wesker regained consciousness, while the remaining S.T.A.R.S. operatives were convinced that the Tyrant killed him. After awakening, Wesker realized the S.T.A.R.S. had destroyed the Tyrant and escaped with their lives. He then tried to steal the data from the laboratory and escape. Wesker found that Sergei had downloaded the data to the U.M.F-013 and the Red Queen had locked him from the mainframe system. He swore revenge against the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, Sergei, and the Red Queen. His plans foiled, Wesker resolved to escape the mansion before the self-destruct timer ended. He was forced into a battle with the remaining B.O.W.s on his way to the exit, and praised his new immense powers when his enemies were swept away with little effort, including a Chimera that he kicked after it attempted to ambush him. Wesker mused that he hoped Chris and Jill would live long enough for the three of them to have their "tear-filled reunion", laughing evilly at the thought of seeing them again. He also had to deal with Lisa Trevor, who first approached Wesker outside an elevator leading to the surface from the lab. Wesker was not expecting Lisa's arrival, believing that S.T.A.R.S. had disposed of her in Jessica's tomb. He managed to incapacitate the creature, saying "Nobody's perfect, not even you, Lisa." He then went up in the elevator, heading back up to the mansion. However, after he left, Lisa rose up from the ground, still not dead. With what little of her mind was left, Lisa had no other goal but to take revenge on the man who experimented on and deformed her. She pursued Wesker up to the mansion and approached him again in the main hall. Wesker noted that he needed to pick up his pace, as the 'hour glass' was running low. He resolved to find another route, not wishing to waste time with the stubborn Lisa, who he knew would pursue him tirelessly. Fending off the remaining B.O.W.s, Wesker had several confrontations with Lisa, who he continued to note as stubborn and at one point humorously saying "She must like me." He saw why she had been called immortal after all the weaponry he emptied into her and she still got up. Eventually, Lisa unexpectedly turned away from Wesker and walked away, and it seemed she had given up. However, when returning to the main hall, Wesker again saw her, this time hiding behind columns in a corner. She approached him one final time, and Wesker, tired of her stalking, said he would grant her wish for eternal rest. Using his new abilities, Wesker matched the persistence of Lisa, jumping high into the air to avoid her more damaging attacks. Wesker shot the chandelier above them loose, and lured Lisa under it. She was crushed when it fell, and as Wesker walked out of the main hall, he said "Be a good girl and stay dead this time." He then quickly sprinted through the forest, trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the mansion before it exploded. When it finally did, taking Lisa with it, Wesker looked back at the burning rubble triumphantly. The scenario served as a metaphorical representation of Wesker's proclaiming of being reborn "like a phoenix emerging from the flame." He saw a new horizon stretch out before him, and thought of how he had risen beyond the human race and "cheated death itself", leaving nothing to oppose him in his quest for power. Raccoon City With the combat data and bio-weapon research data he acquired from the mansion, Wesker was able to secure a high-ranking employment position within one of Umbrella's mysterious opposing organizations known only as "The 3rd Organization". Still holding the illusion of his death, Wesker avoided showing himself and instead took to being the contact between spies and the opposing organization. When Raccoon City suffered a t-Virus outbreak, Wesker sent an agent by the name of Ada Wong to retrieve the G-virus sample in the (unknowing) possession of William's only daughter Sherry Birkin, hidden within her pendant. Ada managed to retrieve the sample, much to Wesker and the opposing organization's pleasure. Rockfort Island and Antarctica "Sure I'm not human anymore, but just look at the power I've gained!" After months of hiding in the shadows, Wesker and the H.C.F. -a heavily armed assault force- attacked the Umbrella facility on Rockfort Island, intent on retrieving a sample of the T-Veronica virus by one of Umbrella's chief researchers Alexia Ashford. The t-Virus was released in the process when armed conflict with Umbrella's guards took place. The attack succeeded, especially when the t-Virus samples and captive B.O.W's in the laboratory section of the facility broke containment and contaminated the Island. However, Wesker and his men failed to find the missing Alexia. During this time, he also ended up having an encounter with Claire Redfield, the sister of Chris. Although he did not anticipate her presence on the island, he was nonetheless glad she was there since that meant Chris's arrival to the island will be all but guaranteed to occur. After beating her and humiliating her (deducing her relation to Chris and intending to kill her to act as bait for Chris), Wesker left after receiving a call from his men, although not before proceeding to give a brief demonstration of his new abilities. Although he hoped to find Alexia before she awakened, he later discovered this scenario to no longer be possible after seeing a live feed of Alexia cradling her then-recently deceased brother Alfred. However, he then noticed Chris's presence, and proceeded to send a "gift" his way: several Hunter IIs being led by Seeker drones. Eventually, Wesker encountered Chris in person in one of the Tyrant labs, revealing his survival to Chris. With Chris deducing Wesker's role in the island attack, and by extension, his sister, Wesker then managed to send Chris flying with his new powers before strangling him, admitting his newfound hatred for his former subordinate for his role in thwarting his earlier plans during the Mansion Incident, and thus forcing him to "sell his soul" to a new organization. He then revealed that he was already aware of his sister Claire Redfield having gone to the Antarctic with Alexia, while cruelly remarking that she won't see Chris any time soon once he was through with him. However, before he could kill Chris, he noticed Alexia's image appear on the monitor and laugh, forcing him to release Chris by throwing him into the tank containing a Bandersnatch hard enough to damage its containment field. Afterwards, Wesker then went to the Antarctic Base, which had also suffered a t-Virus outbreak from infected Rockfort employees fleeing to the facility. It was here Wesker encountered Chris Redfield again. Wesker failed to gain a sample of the virus from Alexia, especially when he tried to use his powers to force her to surrender one, only to be driven back by Alexia's own abilities. After being outmatched, Wesker then left Chris on his own to fight Alexia,11 and secured a sample of the virus from the retrieved corpse of Steve Burnside, which he later revealed to Chris and Claire as well as implying that his experiments might result in his revival. The base started its self-destruct sequence, but Wesker engaged Chris in combat, eager to settle the score. Wesker quickly used his immense strength and speed to gain dominance, also acknowledging the power he gained was well worth the loss of his humanity, although Chris refused to allow Wesker an easy kill, even resorting to dropping several girders on top of Wesker. Wesker was poised to deliver the finishing blow, also sarcastically telling Chris "nice try" for his earlier trick with the girders, only for an explosion, caused by the priming self-destruct, to knock a flaming pillar in between the two. Wesker, vowing Chris was lucky and next time they met he couldn't count on luck again, escaped the base as it began to crumble and explode around them. Wesker reached a submarine and sailed away. While the flaming pillar had badly burned Wesker's face, his burns healed sometime later due to his superhuman regenerative capabilities. It would be eight years later following this incident in which Wesker and Chris would meet each other for a confrontation once again. note: The following content only occurs in the Darkside Chronicles retelling of the story, "Game of Oblivion" Wesker lay in wait near Hangar 2-1B and observed Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside's escape, declaring to himself that they'll lead him to the truth. Claire briefly sensed something amiss Wesker's presence, but wasn't given much time to think it over. Shortly after Alexia's death, he leaves behind a carved message on a wall, stating that he "won this game" to his taking Steve Burnside's corpse, and also left behind his S.T.A.R.S. knife as a hint to Chris to who he was. In addition, he also briefly watches Chris's escape from the Antarctic facility on a Harrier from inside the inferno of the doomed hangar, with Claire noticing Chris anticipating his presence without looking. Operation Javier Four years later, in the year 2002 Wesker was later contacted by the leader of the South American drug cartel "Sacred Snakes", Javier Hidalgo. Apparently, a former researcher of Umbrella supplied Javier with the t-Virus in an attempt to save his wife, Hilda Hidalgo, with disastrous results. As his daughter, Manuela Hidalgo, had also contracted the same illness as her mother, he requested Wesker's help. Wesker supplied him with the t-Veronica virus in exchange for a large sum of money as well as a share in his dealings. He also gave him specific instructions to utilize the t-Veronica virus, mirroring the samples created by Alexia Ashford. He later saw the rest of the mutated carcass of Javier Hildago from afar with his binoculars. Umbrella's End "Chris, it appears our fates are forever intertwined..." One year later, in February 2003, Wesker was tracking down the Umbrella Russian branch plant. During this time, he had another encounter with Chris Redfield, after the latter managed to eliminate a zombie-filled trap in a silo. As Wesker had more pressing concerns to attend to, he didn't fight Chris, and fled through a hole caused by the fire, although not before revealing that the biohazard outbreak was not his doing, but the result of an accident when accused. He also leaves Chris to deal with some Hunter Deltas that were deployed. He then went to a house containing a safe, deducing that it had evidence that would confirm who was responsible for the outbreak. However, the pendant Anna had on her, its key, turned out to be a trap, catching Wesker in the explosion. He survived, and took out the Hunter Deltas effortlessly, also retrieving a disc he found elsewhere in the house. Some time later, Wesker infiltrated the Russian Umbrella Facility around the same time that Chris and Jill, his former S.T.A.R.S. subordinates, arrived for the purpose of destroy T-A.L.O.S., Umbrella's final B.O.W., and bring Umbrella to justice, with Wesker having earlier anonymously sent the tip on T-A.L.OS.'s development and its location to have them act as an unwitting diversion while he himself confronts Sergei Vladimir. Upon infiltrating the facility, he proceeded to infect the plant, resulting in a major biohazard. Wesker made his way through the B.O.W.s of the facility teeming with all of its B.O.W.s, until reaching the sub-levels and encountering Sergei Vladimir once again, who claims that all the problems Umbrella went through over the years only made him stronger. Wesker told Sergei to step aside, and in response, Sergei sends his two Ivan bodyguards to dispatch Wesker. Using his superhuman abilities, Wesker defeated the two Ivans effortlessly, and continued deeper into the facility, where he met and confronted Sergei in the control room at the same time Chris and Jill fought T-A.L.O.S.. While they managed to eliminate Umbrella's final B.O.W., Wesker himself managed to defeat and kill Sergei Vladimir, who had mutated into a monster as a result of infecting himself with the t-Virus. As a result of this battle, in particular witnessing the transformation, Wesker also speculated that the T-virus transformations are affected by the mindset of the host, citing his witnessing Sergei's transformation as well as the little he knew about James Marcus' mutation, and proceeded to speculate where that left himself as a result. Wesker then took Umbrella data from the Red Queen, before deleting the computer's memory, shutting down the facility. With the accumulated Umbrella Archives in hand, Wesker had what he needed to create a new Umbrella of his own. Wesker then took the archives and uploaded them to the system within his operations center, having accessibility to all of Umbrella's history and files at his fingertips. He vowed to one day meet Spencer again and succeed him as the one destined to usher in the new future of the world, which Spencer's vision, whatever it had been, failed to accomplish. Soon after the raid on the Caucasus facility, Wesker contacted TRICELL; another pharmaceutical corporation, and with the wealth of information and resources collected from Umbrella, allowed TRICELL to establish a secret bioweapons division, for which Wesker was greatly compensated. He decided to secretly work with them, as they were another valuable asset, and began further independent activities kept secret from his Organization superiors. A particular interest of Wesker was Excella Gionne, an employee of TRICELL and descendant of its founders. Her intellect and ambitious nature, matching Wesker's own, caught his eye. He decided that she would serve as a high-level asset, and with his resources provided, he helped her climb through the ranks of TRICELL. Excella found Wesker intriguing as well, to the point of romantic attraction. Due to his callous personality, Wesker did not return this affection, seeing Excella as a mere tool. However, he did not outright let her know this, playing along with her to an extent. Los Iluminados and the Plaga "Our goal is to retrieve the sample. Take out anything that might interfere with our plans..." Wesker soon proved to be a problem for his organization's superiors. Wesker had always cherished a desire for power, prominence and domination over others, and, seeing Umbrella as power incarnate, used it to hide behind while he made plans of his own. He established a secret organization of his own, using Umbrella's infrastructure retrieved from the Caucasus Laboratory, and began recruiting agents such as Jack Krauser into it. When Umbrella folded, and the sanctuary and protection it provided ruined by the surviving Umbrella leaders' constant power struggles, Wesker decided that bringing his new Umbrella to complete fruition was his most necessary goal. He would need to amass much wealth and resources. In order to achieve this, Wesker planned to go down the list of Umbrella's other top rival corporations, sell them samples of Umbrella's viruses they desired, and finance his personal empire. He would keep this agenda secret from his Organization superiors, though they were suspicious. Wesker began his plot with TRICELL (disguised with the name "S"), who had been interested in acquiring a sample of the newly discovered Plaga parasitic organism, preferably an advanced Dominant Species Plaga developed by Los Iluminados cult leader, Osmund Saddler. Wesker contacted TRICELL and struck the deal. He commissioned Ada Wong, his old partner, to once again aid the field portion of the operation, while Wesker himself remained at his hideout and kept in touch with her via digital video feed. All the while, he contacted her for reports and updates in the objective. Wesker was apparently on a deadline to retrieve the sample, and made it his and Ada's most important goal. He also sent Krauser in to help Ada, though they were at conflict. Krauser thought that Ada would betray Wesker and said that neither of them trusted her, and Ada noted in her report that she wondered if Wesker had sent her to keep an eye on Krauser. Nothing suggests which of the two Wesker trusted more, though he considered them both expendable pawns. Wesker gave Ada assignments to deal with people in the area, including Luis Sera and Leon S. Kennedy. Luis was a contact of theirs, and he was making attempts from inside the cult to steal the Dominant Species Plaga sample. Wesker made it important for Ada to watch over Luis, but he was soon killed by Saddler, and the retrieved sample was lost. Wesker was not concerned, simply saying "There will be another time...", and didn't pity Luis. Wesker also saw Leon as an extra obstacle and ordered Ada to kill him, though she insisted he was of no trouble. She was quite reluctant to carry out Wesker's order, as she had formed a bond with Leon in Raccoon City. When Wesker later asked if she had gotten a chance to kill him, she lied and said the opportunity had not come. Wesker decided to let Leon live for the time being and allowed him to serve as further distraction for Saddler's followers. He later informed Ada of the Iluminados' panic due to Leon's actions, and decided to have Krauser kill Leon instead. Ada saved him, not playing by Wesker's rules. Ada reported to Wesker that Krauser was dead, who found it interesting how easily Leon could avoid death. He decided to let Leon take care of Saddler himself and told Ada to eliminate either one still standing when the fight ended. He reminded Ada that he was running the show and required her to put a halt to whoever could stall their plans, including Leon. Ada later finds out that Krauser survived his fight with Leon and kills him for good, making a wisecrack about how much paperwork she would have to fill out should Krauser return alive. Ada later helped Leon destroy Saddler and stole the sample without killing him, though Wesker may have been aware of this. It was revealed that Ada was not at all loyal to Wesker, but still to the Organization. She sent him a mere subordinate Plaga sample on their orders and brought them the real sample. While disappointed but not entirely shocked by Ada's betrayal, Wesker managed to obtain a "dead dominant species Plaga" from Krauser's corpse and began his own research, taking one big step forward to a new goal. At some point, he brought the subordinate and dominant Plaga samples he acquired to TRICELL, who began to use genetic engineering to develop evolved types. Spencer "The right to be a god... That right is now mine." — Wesker to Spencer before killing him. Wesker had built a vast array of wealth and resources and had obtained a sample of every known parasitic and viral agent. However, Wesker's hunger for power did not allow him to be satisfied with material possessions. In conjunction with this, he continued to be flooded with questions regarding Spencer's true motivations regarding B.O.W.s. In 2006, he discovered the whereabouts of Spencer, his European castle, from Ricardo Irving who had been told by Patrick, and arranged a meet with Wesker through Ada. Wesker traveled there on the first, stormy night of autumn to find answers, killing all of Spencer's bodyguards. Wesker, not knowing that Spencer had arranged the location leak, fully expected Spencer to be surprised by his arrival, but much to his shock, the old man seemed to actually expect Wesker to arrive. It was then Wesker realized that Spencer had been in control of everything from the start, including Wesker's own actions. Spencer revealed that the development of B.O.W's was only a part of achieving his goal of forcing human evolution through viruses. With the birth of a superior human race, Spencer would make himself a god. Spencer required three things to accomplish his dream: the Progenitor virus as a primary viral base, the Umbrella Corporation for funds, and people who would share his ideals when an advanced race came to be. Much to the surprise of Wesker, Spencer revealed Wesker to be the result of the third necessity. In a plan called the Wesker Plan, Spencer collected hundreds of children from parents of superior intellect throughout the world. These children were all given the surname Wesker after the project's chief researcher, and Spencer used indoctrination and manipulation to install his values into these children. They were then put in controlled environments all over the world under Umbrella's watchful eye. These unaware children would continue to live their lives and received advanced education with the help of Umbrella. One of these children was eventually sent to Umbrella's training facility. That child was Albert Wesker. Spencer then gave all the Wesker children a Prototype virus, Albert's being received through Birkin. However, all but one of Albert Wesker's "siblings" were killed due to the virus. Albert was the only one who was confirmed alive at that point in time, as the location of Alex Wesker was unknown; she had betrayed Spencer and escaped to Sushestovanie Island. Unfortunately, now that the truth was revealed, the only thing impeding Wesker's ascension to Godhood was an old, dying man. Wesker killed Spencer by thrusting his arm through his chest, claiming the right to be a god was now his. He then released his 'creator' and allowed his body to topple over and bleed onto the floor. He looked down upon the corpse of Umbrella's founder and pondered how arrogant Spencer had been for believing he, a weak old man, could be a god. Wesker declared that only one with the true capability of being a god could ever deserve that right. Wesker then stood at the window of Spencer's castle and further pondered this new revelation. Spencer's own arrogance manifested into Wesker himself, who decided to carry out his former master's vision of shaping the world with a new and advanced race of humans. Wesker saw that the influence of a pharmaceutical corporation was not true power and insufficient to bring about the godly status he sought. He, therefore, discarded Umbrella's inferior power and decided to take over the very plan Spencer himself started, with another pharmaceutical company as his base for enacting the plan. Just then, Wesker's old enemies, Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine, entered Spencer's hiding place. They had been hunting Spencer and Wesker, the last of Umbrella's leadership, under the command of the BSAA, and were given a reliable tip to Spencer's whereabouts. They infiltrated the castle, hoping Spencer would lead them to Wesker, but instead found a dead Spencer with a smiling Wesker. The villain took their sudden arrival as a sign: "The weak would always resist the will of the Chosen." A battle immediately ensued. Using his powers, Wesker overcame the two of them combined, outmatching their gun fire and hand to hand skills. Tossing aside Jill after she failed to turn a knife on him, Wesker sought his revenge on Chris once and for all. He proceeded to elbow Chris in the gut and then grab him by the throat via his superhuman speed before slamming him against the dining table, and then dragged him across it before throwing him near a window, approaching him before grabbing him by the neck again. However, before he could deal the finishing blow, Jill sacrificed herself by tackling him out of the window, causing the two of them to fall into the chasm below. The BSAA searched for the bodies for months but were never successful in recovering them, and the two were marked as deceased. In fact, the two survived and Jill was captured by Wesker. After giving Jill the medical treatment she required, Wesker went back to his alliance with TRICELL. TRICELL and Uroboros "Uroboros is on the eve of its appearance. Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance." While putting Jill in a cryogenic sleep with the intention of turning her into a weapon against Chris, Wesker continued his activities. Wesker again worked with TRICELL, and formed a complete partnership with Excella Gionne, who shared his vision for a new world. Wesker prepared to exact his own variation and perfection of Spencer's plan. He continued to help Excella gain higher positions of power within TRICELL, and she soon became the CEO of the entire African division. With this partnership, the old Umbrella Africa Research Center was reopened, along with the source of the Progenitor virus. Wesker used the founder of every single viral agent to create the most powerful virus yet, the Uroboros virus. With Uroboros, he planned to spur the next step in human evolution. Although the virus proved to be too poisonous for humans to be of much use, Wesker found a way to make it less poisonous. In Jill were powerful antibodies that were made from her previous infection with the t-Virus. Using these antibodies, Wesker was able to perfect Uroboros to suit his needs. He also commissioned an immense TRICELL tanker at a dock built behind the facility. He placed a specialized stealth bomber below the boat's deck, planning to launch it at sea as part of his plan. Using the newly discovered chemical called P30, Wesker attached a device on Jill's chest that would continuously inject Jill with the chemical. With this, he was able to bend Jill to his will and enhance her abilities. By doing this, not only would Jill continue to assist him and TRICELL, but she would also serve as a method of revenge against Chris. At the same time, Wesker began placing the Uroboros virus into missiles with the plan of releasing it by jet into the Earth's atmosphere, causing a global outbreak. While preparations were being made for a large TRICELL ocean tanker to take off from the Umbrella facility, Wesker and Gionne waited inside the stronghold, which they added to by digging further into the ground to make the facility bigger over the years. As Progenitor research was continued by TRICELL scientists, everything previously owned by Umbrella was branded with the TRICELL logo. The pair would also use the newly developed Type 2 Plagas and Type 3 Plagas to create an army of Majini from the natives of Kijuju to serve them, including the Sodibaya Tribe. While Plaga had been so successful and had secured Excella's position at TRICELL thanks to Wesker, she desired a higher position with more power. Continuing to show her romantic attraction to Wesker, Excella asked if she had proven herself worthy to be Wesker's partner in ruling the world. Wesker said she may have but coldly turned down her romance. While Excella believed Wesker would be her king in the new world and she would be his queen, Wesker had other thoughts in mind. He saw himself as a god who would share his power with no one, though he did not outright express this to Excella and still went along with her romance to an extent. Eventually, the BSAA would dispatch Chris and his new partner Sheva Alomar to capture and interrogate Ricardo Irving, who had been selling B.O.W.s on the black market and was actually working for TRICELL and presumably the one who provided Plaga to Wesker and Gionne in the first place. After defeating Irving, Chris and Sheva continued to pursue a mysterious woman who had been helping Irving, unaware it was in fact Jill, disguised in a hooded cloak and bird mask. The brainwashed Jill soon reported to Wesker and Gionne that Chris and Sheva had arrived at the facility. Excella "sensed concern" from Wesker about Chris, but he simply told her he would not accept delay while the plan was nearing its final stages. Afterwards, he reminisced his fateful encounter with Spencer, and then mused that he should thank Spencer. Excella left with Jill to deal with Chris and Sheva while Wesker stayed on his own in the facility command room. He pondered all that he had accomplished and remembered back to his encounter with Spencer. Though he had killed his creator, Wesker thanked the dead Spencer for providing him with a greater vision for the future and the means to be the god Spencer could never be. While Excella and Jill went to meet Chris and Sheva, Wesker went to the Monarch Room to wait for them to arrive and prepared for his final battle with Chris, knowing that the agent had much time over the years to train for such an encounter. Gionne introduced the pair to the very virus TRICELL had been working on in the form of an advanced creature. While the agents fought off the aggressive monstrosity, Gionne and Jill went back to Wesker and waited with him in the Monarch Room. Eventually, Chris and Sheva would catch up to Excella. After a fight with the cloaked Jill, Wesker came in and described the encounter as "one big family reunion". He told Chris he expected him to be "happier to see us". Chris, confused, had no idea what he meant by "us", and Wesker revealed the hooded woman to be Jill, the one Chris and Sheva had been searching for the whole time. The mind controlled Jill and the superhuman Wesker fought the pair in a two-on-two battle. Excella left for the dock where the tanker was getting ready to leave, and after seven minutes of his spare time, Wesker received a phone call from her. He abandoned the fight to finish his plans, leaving Chris and Sheva to deal with Jill. But Chris and Sheva were able to remove the device from Jill's chest and free her from Wesker's control. Leaving Jill at her insistence, they chased the two onto the carrier ship. Wesker would soon betray Excella, infecting her with Uroboros, which killed her. After Chris and Sheva defeated the monstrosity that resulted, they received a call from Jill. According to Jill, Wesker needed to inject a special serum, PG67A/W (A Progenitor-based solution) into himself in order to keep the virus inside of him stable. If too much was injected, it would weaken him. In a previous encounter with Gionne, Sheva had obtained vials of the serum which Gionne had dropped from an open briefcase. With this new knowledge, Chris and Sheva confronted Wesker in a hanger below the deck which contained Wesker's bomber jet. Chris realized that Wesker intended to release Uroboros into the atmosphere using this jet. They fought through the last of Wesker's Majini forces and confronted him on a platform as he overlooked the jet, savoring that his plans were all falling into place. Irritated at Chris and Jill's persistence at trying to halt his plans, he then entered a minor battle with them, revealing his plans of trying to "save" the world from humanity's gradual self-destruction, and culminating in his throwing the two onto the ground below the jet. Wesker prepared for the final battle as the hanger rose up to the deck of the ship, almost ready to launch the jet. As he engaged the two, Wesker revealed his plan to rule over the newly created world as a god. Working together, Chris and Sheva managed to insert the serum into Wesker, taking advantage of the darkness by turning off the lights around the platform. Weakened, but not defeated, Wesker fled on board the jet, but Chris and Sheva managed to board it before it took off. In a tense battle, they fought Wesker as the jet continued to fly higher into the sky. Tossing Chris aside, Wesker pulled out a hidden Beretta 92FS pistol and shot at Sheva while she took cover behind a metal pillar. Chris shot at Wesker as he walked toward him, but Wesker used his concentration and reflexes to dodge Chris' fire and shoot at Sheva at the same time, gloating that his plans would soon create his new world. He then aimed his Samurai Edge at Chris, having saved the handgun after his time in S.T.A.R.S. as a devious way to kill his former comrade. With serum in hand however, Chris and Sheva were now more evenly matched against Wesker, and he was injected by an enraged Chris, who said that he was "just another one of Umbrella's leftovers". Chris managed to open the jet's underside hatch, causing the jet to lose pressure and crash inside an active volcano. Wesker also ended up sucked out, although not before he attempted to take Sheva and Chris with him (resulting in him being shot in the head by the former, forcing him to let go). Miraculously, Chris and Sheva survived the crash, but Wesker, who had survived as well, wasn't finished yet. He revealed himself again to the duo when walking out to the front of the crashed bomber's roof, his coat and shirt completely removed. He stated he should have killed Chris years ago, to which his nemesis said that was his mistake and that his plans were over. With a menacing chuckle, Wesker walked forward further while saying "Over?... I'm just getting started!" He then turned to a damaged Uroboros missile and smashed into it with his fist. He then deliberately absorbed his creation, and seemed to have a great deal of control over its infection of him. Transformation and Death "Time to die, Chris!" Wesker used Uroboros in a last ditch effort to kill his nemesis. The tendrils wrapped around several shards of metal and circuitry before spreading to most of Wesker's upper body, giving him a large, deadly, tentacle-like appendage. Endowed by the virus, Wesker attacked Chris and Sheva, all the while exaggerating about natural selection, superior DNA, war and pestilence, and his loathing of the current state of the human race. All of this demonstrated that Wesker's calm, collected, and refined exterior had been completely dissolved, along with the last of his sanity. He made repeated attempts to kill both Chris and Sheva, swinging his large arm in a deadly circular manner and lobbing projectiles forged from his tentacles at both of them while they were separated by the breaking ground of the volcano. After taking much fire from Chris, Wesker's other arm succumbed to the growing infection rate of Uroboros and was also absorbed by the virus. Despite this, he somehow managed to keep the rest of his body intact. Eventually, the fight came to the last surviving platform at the center of the lava river. With a feral shout of Chris' name, Wesker jumped to the platform and prepared for the final portion of the conflict. Wesker was then engaged in battle as both Sheva and Chris impaled him on both parts of his weak points. However, despite his incredible physical abilities granted by the virus, Wesker was held off by Chris and Sheva, until the ground gave way from under him, causing Wesker to fall into the lava. While Wesker screamed in pain, a helicopter piloted by Jill and Josh Stone came in to rescue Chris and Sheva. They barely managed to climb the ladder Jill threw to them as the ground under them also gave up and sank into the lava. When they were safely aboard, they looked down upon the sinking Wesker, who became enraged and shouted Chris' name for one last time. Refusing to acknowledge his own mortality, and obsessed with killing Chris, he used his tentacle-consumed left arm to grab hold of the helicopter and viciously tugged at it in hopes of taking them with him. However, Chris and Sheva fired a pair of RPG-7 rockets at him (as suggested by Jill) as he screamed in rage and pain, destroying him completely. Legacy Although Wesker had died, he had left behind a legacy. One of his fellow Project W candidates, Alex Wesker, continued utilizing the Uroboros virus until being killed by Barry Burton and Claire Redfield in 2011. In large part due to his attempt to infect the world with Uroboros, Wesker also gained a lot of notoriety. At some point in his life, he met a female immigrant from Edonia in her early twenties whose last name was Muller. They had a brief relationship and she eventually became pregnant with his child but returned to her home in Edonia without telling Wesker of the fact. She soon gave birth to future mercenary Jake Muller, whose specialized blood type gave him protection against mutagenic pathogens such as the C-Virus, meaning that Wesker's immunity to viral infections had genetically been passed down to Jake. Later, when revealing Jake's lineage to him, Carla Radames mockingly referred to him as a "colossal imbecile" for his failure to destroy the world, and attempted to do the same with the C-Virus; however, unlike Wesker's Darwinist ambition with Uroboros, Carla simply desired to destroy civilization outright and govern over the resulting chaos. Skills and Abilities Before injecting himself with the Prototype virus that Birkin gave him, Wesker was a master at martial arts, and with his cold-blooded attitude Wesker showed no sign of fear and was able to defend himself against a horde of monstrous creatures (the Ivans; Proto-Tyrant; Lisa Trevor). In addition, he possessed a special blood type, which largely acted as the reason why he was able to not only survive being injected with foreign substances such as the Prototype virus and later Uroboros, but also reap in all the benefits of the virus and none of the drawbacks. Wesker injected himself with the virus and let himself get killed by the T-002. As a result of his viral injection, Wesker was granted a number of superhuman physical abilities. Wesker demonstrated hyper-accelerated speed and reflexes, enhanced agility, intensified endurance, increased strength, limited healing factor, and he often took great pleasure in showing off his power to intimidate his foes. These attributes gave him a number of advanced combat capabilities. The virus he injected also had the added ability of superhuman endurance and near-invulnerability; hardening his skeleton, internal organs, tissue, and skin, to the point that attempting to punch him or engage in hand-to hand combat would most likely result in fractured limbs on the part of the attacker. This is demonstrated in RE5 when attempting to attack Wesker up close as Chris during context sensitive events. Punching him will result in Chris grimacing and shaking the punching hand to alleviate the pain. The hardened skin is also such that it is quite capable of bending metal when struck against. This is demonstrated in the ending of Code Veronica, where Chris Redfield attempted to whack Wesker with a metal pipe, only for Wesker to block it with his arm, resulting in the pipe being bent out of shape. His durability was such that he was able to not only survive being caught in the epicenter of an explosion, but apparently not have any ill effects afterwards. This was demonstrated in the ending of Prelude to the Fall 2, where he was caught in the resulting explosion of a booby-trapped safe, yet managed wipe out several Hunter Deltas that congregated on him afterwards. In addition, during his attack at the Umbrella Russian Facility, Wesker was shown traversing down an extremely deep pit with only a few jumps. Notable achievements of his superhuman speed, accelerated vision, and agility included being capable of dodging bullets at practically point blank range with nearly no effort (including rapid fire, multiple shot weapons, grenades, and Rocket Launchers), being able to cover great distances in short time (relatively equal to the time it would take using a fast vehicle), adhering to walls and ceilings like a spider (seen during his fight with Chris and Sheva on the Uroboros-loaded plane), and performing short dashes of speed faster than the normal Human brain could process (causing him to appear to be teleporting). Somewho? say that due to the virus he did not change in appearance (still youthful) although he is aging (48), and made him smarter. The virus, however, was also unstable, which also led him to utilize a specialized serum to keep the virus at bay at specific intervals. Ironically, his own serum was also his greatest weakness, overdoses of the serum would cause him to be poisoned (although he didn't live long enough to know if he can heal from it). The overdose of serum caused his vision to deteriorate and blur, his agility seemed to be slowed slightly (though he still remained lethal and could dodge some attacks) and blood veins to pop out on his head, which also caused him to experience debilitating headaches. His recovering ability, however, remained intact, as demonstrated by his recovering from both being shot by Sheva and falling a great distance despite being poisoned by his own serum. His aim, while using his weapon, is also quite inhuman as shown at the end of Umbrella Chronicles where he shot a crane hook off from far away with just a handgun. He also had a high tolerance to pain, at least short of being overdosed by the serum. This was evident with the fight on the bomber in RE5: Chris Redfield managed to land a couple of bullets into him and Sheva Alomar managed to stab Wesker in his forearm, with Wesker not giving any reaction to the injury. Notable achievements of his increased strength included being able to lift large missiles with one hand and throwing them, lifting large steel girders off his body, lifting an adult human off the ground with one hand effortlessly, thrusting straight through the chest of a person with his fingertips, killing a chimera B.O.W. with just one kick, sending someone flying with a single backhand swipe, punching an adult human with enough force to shatter a stone door behind them, punching a metal wall inside an airplane hard enough to leave a noticeable dent afterwards and even punching through the same wall later on, and punching through a solid sheet steel missile. The injection also gave Wesker a low-level rapid healing factor which, coupled with his incredible endurance, rendered him nearly invincible to conventional damage. A rocket exploding right in his hands was only sufficient to stun him for a moment, and thousands of pounds of steel falling a few stories on top of him failed to even incapacitate him, merely dazing him for a few brief seconds, and despite having his face hideously burned, he quickly healed up. He also healed quickly after getting shot in the head by Sheva and falling a great distance out of a jet, and despite being overdosed by his serum. Rpg in the rpg wesker receives the NA2-virus from William Birkin. This information was gained for another wiki. Category:Character Category:Resident evil Rpg Category:Resident evil Character